


Days in the Sun

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Hope, Inspired by Music, Multi, Past Character Death, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Things are going poorly for the Autobots right now. They recently lost a battle with the Decepticons and suffered heavy injuries. However, the cons aren't fairing well either. Things are rather dark for everyone, but they need to remember to hold onto hope for a sunny future. Inspired by "Days in the Sun" from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast.





	Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. (c) I do not own “Days in the Sun,” it belongs to Disney. (c) I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

        Starshine walked up to her sparkmate as he stood, watching the stars.  They had landed on this distant world, millions of years ago, back toward the beginning of the war.  The pair of them were neutrals but were sympathetic to the Autobot cause. But they were creators. They couldn’t let their little sparklings be harmed by the hate of Decepticons.  They had planned to flee Iacon with the rest of their neighborhood in escape pods. However, the Decepticons attacked, and in the chaos, the family was separated. The two of them were forced into an escape pod without Dreamcatcher or Venus.  

 

        “Thinking about them too?” Starshine asked.

 

        "Yes.  I miss them so much,” Sparkshot replied.

 

        “Me too, my love.  Me too…” They still had the creator-creation bonds with the two femmes, but bonds become strained by time and space.  Now, they could only feel that their daughters were still alive. Not whether they were safe or what had happened to them.  When their precious sparklings were small, they had promised never to leave them, until they rejoined the Allspark. Unfortunately, it seemed that was not a promise any of them could keep.  They could only pray to Primus that they would all one day be happily and healthily reunited.

 

~<3~

 

        Despite the recent “victory,” if you could call it that, the atmosphere of this part of the  Nemesis was rather glum. It was the side closer to the medbay. They had managed to get away with the energon cubes this time, but the Decepticon army had sustained heavy fire.  The Autobots had as well, but it was hard to focus on that seeing one’s comrades bleeding out for hours. Hook was pretty much the only qualified medic the Decepticons had. His fellow Constructicons could help him, but they lacked the skill he had.  It was safe to say the Constructicons lacked the standard of care that the Autobots or even some Neutrals had.

 

        Soundwave looked over at his recharging cassettes.  Fortunately, they had only sustained minor injuries.  Not many bots knew it, but Rumble and Frenzy were his sparklings.  Ravage and Laserbeak were cassettes he and his sparkmate, Rosebriar had taken in.  Rosebriar…

 

        Soundwave was so thankful for his visor and facemask.  He had not always had them. He had only received them after he became a Decepticon, to hide the scars Megatron had inflicted on him.  Yes, he was the Third-in-Command, but only because that authority would provide protection for himself and the cassettes. After that awful time, he had lost contact with Rosebriar.  Megatron had blocked their bond somehow. He looked at a photo-capture of his mate in his memory bank.  _My Rose, will we ever see you again?  No one can tell me what has happened to you.  Where are you?_

 

~<3~

 

        Shadowsong was weeping by herself.  Many of her siblings had been heavily injured in the most recent battle.  The medics had managed to save everyone, but it had taken so much. Mercury and First Aid had pretty much passed out afterward.  Swoop, even though he was still an amateur, had to be called in to help. He was still awake and was keeping watch for Ratchet while Ratchet looked after Marie.  

 

        Seeing Swoop and the other Dinobots made her think of the Technobots.  Their creation had been rather interesting. A failed experiment had temporarily given Grimlock super intelligence and he had built the Technobots during that time, before transferring the intelligence to them.  She and her siblings had grown close to that group. Shadow had grown particularly close to Lightspeed. “Lightspeed… I still love you… I wish we knew how to find you…”

 

        A rather unfortunate turn of events had sent them clear across the galaxy.  Out of range of the commlinks, and the Autobots had no way to find him. The Technobots would have to find their way home on their own.  Millions of light-years away, a certain Technobot whispered to himself, “Shadowsong, I wish you were in my arms right now. When will I see you again?”

 

~<3~

 

        Ratchet had finally left the medbay and walked toward his quarters.  Even though all his comrades were now stable, he couldn’t relax. The Decepticons had gotten away with the energon cubes, which was never a good thing.  But the damage to everyone else and to the plant? They were so lucky that plant was fully automated, so no humans were harmed.  Like his little girl’s birth creators in that collapse.

 

        He punched in the code and the door slid open.  Little Marie was sitting on her bed, holding her stuffed animals.  She was fighting sleep. “Marie, you should be recharging by now.”

 

        “I know Daddy.  I just wanted to be sure you were okay.” said the 12-year-old brunette.  She rubbed her little green eyes sleepily. Looked like she had climbed the steps around the room herself to get up to her area.  

 

        Ratchet cracked a smile.  “Thank you, Marie. But a growing femling like you needs recharge.”  He gently stroked her head with his fingers. Marie smiled at the affection and lay down as the medic pulled the covers over her.  “Good night, sweetspark.”

 

        “Night, Daddy,” Marie said before holding her stuffed animals close and closing her eyes.  Thank Primus that Marie wasn’t there. Those despicable Decepticons had killed her birth creators.  Not directly, but their actions had caused the building her creators were in to collapse. The Autobots had found her and taken her in.  Optimus had charged Ratchet with the care of Marie. At first, Ratchet did not think that was a good idea. He was a medic, he was always busy and he was not the most patient bot.  

 

        Looking back, he would have called himself foolish for his hesitation.  He stroked the girl’s head one more time as she drifted off into sleep. That peaceful little smile reminded him of sparklings he had seen before the war.  Recharging while their creators held them close. That was what Marie’s life should have been. Not losing her creators to the Decepticons. The medic sat down on his berth.  He could only hope that someday the war would end, so Marie and others like her would be safe again.

 

~<3~

 

        A violet femme and a golden femme sat next to each other in the deserted recroom.  Venus and Melody. Both of them were waiting for news about their mechs. Jazz and Blaster had both been injured in the battle.  Blaster was Melody’s mechfriend and Jazz was Venus’ sparkmate. Melody was fretting without news of Blaster, and Venus had been forced to close off her bond to Jazz so she didn’t know what was going on with him.

 

        Venus set a hand on her friend’s shoulder.  Melody was normally an eternal optimist, but even she was having a hard time with that after today’s loss.  “We need a distraction, I think,” said Venus.

 

        “Yeah, we need to distract ourselves or we’re gonna make ourselves go insane,” Melody replied.  She began to search the stations of the nearby human radio with her speakers. Song was a good way to release strong emotions or to change your mood.  Human scientists even stressed that for mankind. Cybertronians knew of those effects as well.

 

        Just their luck, so many sad songs were playing on all the various stations right now.  The two femmes groaned. But when Melody switched the stations one more time, a different sort of song began to play.  It wasn’t exactly a bouncy, get-up-and-dance song. But it was more hopeful. The gold and violet femmes smiled at each other and began to sing with each other.

 

~<3~

 

        A certain pink and aqua femme walked silently through her home.  Her mouth was still, but her spark and mind were racing. She had just left the medbay after checking on her teammates there.  Most of the bots were stable, but many were still in or had been in critical condition. It would take days to repair them all.  Dreamcatcher had seen poor little Mercury passed out near Mirage’s berthside. Mercury had saved his life on the table there, but it would be some time before he woke.  The white femme had been positively sick with worry. Much like how Shadowsong had been so sorrowful after losing the Technobots and not knowing if they were alive or dead.

 

        Dreamcatcher looked at every bot she passed by.  Her sister and Melody singing, Ratchet going to check on Marie, and also Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Fireflight recharging in a corner together, having stuck together to keep calm.   _After going through so much, it can be so hard to stay hopeful and not give into hateful cynicism_ , the rose-colored femme thought to herself.  She was one of the more hopeful bots, but that didn’t mean she never doubted.  Like so many other bots, she had been young when the war began and had been aged beyond her years by the conflict.  She had been so certain of life when she was very young, and now, she was unsure about many of those same ideas.

 

_“Primus, why must this go on for so long.  I know we can never go back to the way things were, no matter how much we want to.  We’ve all been changed too much to go back. But where are we going? Where must we go from here?  How long must we be trapped in conflict before we are all free to live in peace again?”_ she prayed in her spark.  

 

        Eventually, she came to her mate’s office.  She could sense that he had worked himself into recharge again.  He had agreed to stop doing that. But after this battle, it was no surprise.  Dream punched in the code and the door slid open. Sure enough, the SIC was slumped over his desk, a datapad still in hand.  His optics were shuttered, and he looked utterly exhausted. “Poor Prowl,” Dream whispered. She gently stroked his cheek and felt him slightly nuzzle into her hand, a subtle gesture of affection he sometimes gave while still in recharge.  His optics opened slightly. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to berth. You’ll recharge better there.” Prowl merely nodded stood up, following his mate back to their quarters. Dream smiled a little to herself. Even in a sea of sorrow, hope and love still burned brightly.  They had to just hold on and believe that more days in the sun would come again to end the long night of darkness.

  
_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Who's part was inspired by which part of the song:  
> Sparkshot & Starshine -Beast's Past  
> Soundwave - The harpsichord(can't remember his name)  
> Shadowsong & Lightspeed - Lumiere and Babette   
> Ratchet & Marie: Mrs. Potts  
> Melody & Venus: Madame de Garderobe  
> Dreamcatcher: Belle


End file.
